Vriska Serket
Vriska Serket was a minor antagonist in Andrew Hussie's webcomic Homestuck. She comes from an alien race called the trolls and used to be one of the most evil trolls along side The Condesce, Gamzee Makara, and Eridan Ampora. She later reformed and became an Allie to the kids. She has romantic feelings for John Egbert and hates Tavros. Act 5 Vriska makes her first appearance in Act 5. She steals Doc Scratch's magic 8-ball. She was the rival of Eridan at the time and both constantly battled. In their battle Vriska's arm was chopped off by Terezi. Vriska then blinded Terezi as revenge. Vriska also underestimated Eridan's strength and lost her eye to him. Vriska got an eyepatch as well a small robot arm build by Equius. Vriska then came to Tavros and made him jump off the edge of a cliff which broke both his legs. Aradia Medigo then sends dead spirits to haunt Vriska as revenge for breaking Tavros's legs. Vriska did not know it was Aradia that sent the spirits until she was contacted by Doc Scratch who told her it was Aradia. Vriska was then filled with anger and took over Sollux Captor's mind and forced him to kill Aradia. Aradia's ghost fused with a frog and made Aradia become a spirit. Aradia then went into a robot build by Equius. Tavros later crashed into Vriska's house by accident when he was learning how to ride his flying vehicle. Vriska teamed up with Tavros after he agreed to help Vriska unleash her God Tier. Vriska told Tavros the steps that were needed to become a God Tier. First Vriska told Tavros that they needed to go to her quest bed. Act 5 Act 2 After fighting lots of mobs Vriska and Tavros finally made it to Vriska's quest bed. When Vriska was about to tell Tavros the final steps for her to become a God Tier they were interrupted by Aradia who then beat Vriska mercilessly. After Aradia was finished with the beating the went away. Tavros had to then carry Vriska to her quest bed. Vriska told Tavros that the last steps were to kill her. Tavros was upset by this and decided to blow her up intead of killing her with his bear hands. After Vriska was killed by the explosion she became a godtier. Vriska then met up with Tavros again and revealed her betrayal to him by teasing him with his legs. Tavros gets angry and attempts to kill Vriska but Vriska grabs Tavros's weapon and stabbed Tavros with it before knocking Tavros off a cliff. Vriska later met with two other murderous members of the group. Before they can go into deadly combat Kanaya Maryam came and punched Vriska after dealing with Gamzee and before she dealt with Eridan. Vriska later tolled Courtyard Doll that if he got Rose's journal he would be able to rise Jack Noir to power. Courtyard Doll told Draconian Dignitary about this and Dignitary was able to rise Jack to power using Vriska's advise. After Vriksa was suspected of killing Feferi, Vriska was challenged by Terezi. They made a coin deal were Vriska picked heads and Terezi picked tails. The coin landed on heads and Vriska won the bet. Vriska then fought Jack Noir and was defeated by him. When she woke up she was stabbed and killed by Terezi. Act 6 Act 4 After Hussie's death Hussie appeared in another dream bubble that wasn't destroyed by Lord English. Hussie asked Ghost Vriska if she wanted to marry him. When Ghost Vriska saw Hussie's ring she was eager to get it from him sense she knew the ring contained lots of power once you put it on. John then found the ring and took before Ghost Vriska (at the time John did not see Ghost Vriska). Ghost Tavros then came to John and told him to give him the ring before Ghost Vriska steals it. When Ghost Vriska found the two she pretended to act innocent to the two. Act 6 Act 5 Act 1 While John was in a dream bubble Ghost Vriska was on a ship with some of her other Ghost "friends". Her Ghost friends told John Ghost Vriska's true nature. Ghost Vriska was trying to find a magical treasure that was supposed to help them defeat Lord English. After Ghost Aranea told the crew the story of Caliborn and The Condesce's ring Ghost Vriska was became even more eager to find the ring. John told Ghost Vriska that he had the ring and John told Ghost Vriska that he did not want to give the ring to someone dangerous. Ghost Vriska then redeemed herself after hearing this. Act 6 Act 5 Act 2 In the real world Gamzee stole Vriska and Tavros's dead bodies and prototyped them together creating the Tavriskasprite (just like the Erisolsprite). Category:Webcomic villain Category:Homestuck Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Big Bads Category:Possessor Category:Thief Category:Friend of the hero Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Internet Villains Category:Aliens Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Reformed Villans